Oath
"Oath" by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G is featured on Just Dance 4 as a DLC. Dancers There are 2 female dancers, who appear to be best friends. 'P1' P1 is dressed like a street girl, with a red cap, yellow short t-shirt, red-yellow mosaic tights and yellow shoes. 'P2' P2 is dressed as a school girl. She wears a yellow tie, purple vest, red shirt, yellow skirt, purple socks and yellow shoes. On one of the socks that P2 'is wearing, there is a small red bowtie on it. oathp1.png|P1 oathp2.png|P2 Background The first half of the background (where P1 dances in for majority of the routine) is covered with blue graffiti and the other half (where P2 dances in for majority for the routine) is an orange space with sparkling lights, resembling a disco ball. Bubbles can also be seen floating throughout the routine. When they change positions, the colour invert (the graffiti background becomes orange and the sparkling background becomes blue). Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine:# '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '(in a left-to-right wave) Cross both your right arms together such that they "weave". 'Gold Move 3: '''High-five both your right hands and raise them up together. Oath Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Oath Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *''Damn is censored. *This is the second song by Cher Lloyd song in the series; it succeeds Want U Back. * The routine for'' Want U Back'' appears in the music video for this song. * This is the first Becky G song in the main series, ''Can't Get Enough'' is the second as a DLC in Just Dance 2014 and Built For This ''as the third which is in the main list for Just Dance 2015. ** However, this is the only song in which she appears as a featured artist and not the main artist. * This song is the first and only song so far by Cher Lloyd to not be a female solo. ** This song is also the first and only song so far by Becky G to be in the Just Dance series to not be a female solo. * P1 resembles ''Feel So Right and P2 resembles Kids in America. ** Additionally, P1 resembles Becky G and P2 resembles Cher Lloyd. * In the Beta version, the background colors were inverted (orange at the left and blue at the right). * In a beta version of the Just Dance Now icon, P2 seems to be different. Her eyes and nose were visible, and parts of her glove is missing and it is pink. ** The pink glove might be a beta element. ** Later, in the '''20150115_1722 version of the Just Dance Now files, the icon was changed to the Just Dance 4 version. * In the Just Dance Now files, the code name for this song is just simply named "Oath". This is strange, because all of the other DLCs that made it to Just Dance Now has "DLC" at the end of their code names. Gallery oathjd4.jpg|Beta screenshot oath2.jpg|Oath Oathdlc.jpg|Oath (Beta Just Dance Now icon) Oath Picto.png|Pictograms Oathinactive.png Oathactive.png Oathchorus.png OATHHH.png Want U Back in oath.png|Want U Back appearing in the music video Videos Cher Lloyd - Oath ft. Becky G Just Dance 4 - Oath - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:DLC's Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Bianca Lazzeri